Historias locas
by Eimi Blue
Summary: AU. 20 momentos que pueden nacer de una sola palabra, pero de muchas acciones, y con solo 2 actores. Serie de Drabbles .
1. Café

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la Reina J.K Rowling. **

**Café**

Estaba totalmente cansada, aquel día en la Universidad la había dejado totalmente agotada, por lo que de vuelta al departamento que arrendaba había planeado pasar a comprar un pastel o alguna masa dulce con la que consentirse. La tarde estaba esplendida, la brisa no eran tan fría solo un poco fresca, y el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado como una buena tarde de primavera.

Cuando logró salir del campus, y dio vuelta en la calle siguiente, notó que habían abierto una cafetería nueva, se le antojó ir ya que el olor al más puro café se coló en su nariz de forma juguetona invitándola a pasar sin siquiera pensar si estaba bien o no. Caminó hasta el local en picada, y cuando logró entrar la calidez del lugar la azoto, adentro la gente sonreía y compartían una agradable tarde.

Se sentó en una pequeña mesa para dos, dejo sus cosas en la silla de junto y tomó el menú que se encontraba sobre la madera, lo ojeo con tranquilidad y se le antojó un Capuccino con crema doble. Cuando una de las meseras se le acercó y apuntó su pedido, cuando se fue, sacó de su mochila aquel libro que la tenía atrapada entre sus páginas, y comenzó a leer sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Señorita aquí traigo su pedido – escuchó que le hablaban, y una mano se deslizo a su lado, no le prestó mucha importancia hasta que sintió que el individuo se alejaba, levantó la vista y miró a lo lejos desaparecer una cabellera roja y una ancha espalda.

Después de tomar con mucho gozo su pedido y leer dos capítulos de su libro, notó que ya había oscurecido completamente, se levantó y guardo sus cosas, sacó de su monedero un billete y lo dejó donde estaba la boleta con el precio de su café, y un par de monedas para la propina. Se puso la mochila al hombro y se encaminó para salir del local.

- Muchas gracias, espero vuelva pronto – la misma voz masculina de quien le trajo el pedido la despidió, volteó su cabeza para sonreír con amabilidad cuando unos centelleantes ojos azules como el cielo la cegaron un momento, sonrió al aire y siguió caminando sin darse cuenta hasta que estuvo afuera del local.

Cuando se encontró afuera sonrió, nunca había visto ojos más bellos en su vida y sabía que nunca volvería a encontrar algunos como aquellos. La curiosidad en ese momento la atacó, no sabía el nombre de aquel hombre, por el simple hecho de ser muy despistada y cuando le habían llevado su pedido no levantó la vista.

Suspiró derrotada y emprendió el camino a su casa.

Pero luego sin darse cuenta, volvía al mismo café día tras día, con la intención de encontrar al chico de los ojos azules y la cabellera roja como el fuego. Pero no lo veía, no estaba por ningún lado, no lo distinguía y eso que movía su cabeza por todo el local en su búsqueda.

Había convertido en su delirio personal ir hasta el local para intentar buscarlo, y al mismo tiempo la llenaba de gozo saber que no estaba ahí, ya que no tenía que obligarse a hablarle o alguna cosa de la cual luego se avergonzaría. No tendría que contarle que había soñado con sus ojos varías noches, a pesar de solo haberlo visto un par de segundos. También había soñado con su voz, pero estaba completamente segura que la volvía más aguda o grave dependiendo del sueño que tenía, había imaginado un cuerpo para él y una personalidad característica para su nuevo amor platónico.

Ya a la tercera semana aburrida y hastiada de seguir con su rutina sin conseguir nada, fue al café para simplemente despedirse, había tomado el mismo pedido siempre y ya lo había convertido en una tradición, debía acabar con ella de una buena forma. Se sentó con gracia, y esperó a que fueran a tomarle el pedido, cuando llegó el chico le dijo lo de siempre.

- un capuccino con crema doble, por favor –

Y esperó a que este llegara, tibio y con la crema un poco más fría, con el olor de las galletas que venían de regalo en el platito. Cuando sintió el característico aroma, levantó la vista ansiosa y lo encontró, ahí estaba él mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa y su pedido humeando en una bandeja de plata.

- aquí está su pedido, señorita – sonrió, y ella sintió su mundo arder tras de si.

Y fue en ese momento cuando su propósito se cumplió, leyó la placa en su camisa y el poder saber su nombre le supo a gloria.

"_Ronal Weasley"_

**Hola! Estaba dando vueltas en mi cama y como se supone que debería estar estudiando, y con el frío que hace no me da la gana de estudiar me puse a escribir. Fui donde una amiga y le dije "¡dame una palabra al azar que escribiré un drabble!" y pues aquí esta. Fue algo sumamente espontaneo y espero les guste, a mi me ha dejado satisfecha y logra consentirme con mis ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja.**

**Les dejo una invitación a enviarme palabras para escribir los siguientes Drabbles, con un tope de 20, nada más. ¡Haber si se animan!**

**Muchos saludos y que a todos les brillen los ojos de felicidad, eso espero. **

**Cariños, **Eimi**. **


	2. Pie de Limón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la Reina J.K Rowling. **

**Pie de limón**

Estaba aburrido, la tarde afuera era maravillosa, se encontraba soleada y a una temperatura completamente agradable. Miró la ventana mientras suspiraba por casi quinta vez en el mismo minuto, se levantó del sofá, se estiró y bostezó para desperezarse. Camino hasta la habitación que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, y toco con suavidad.

- Pase – se escuchó desde adentro, entro arrastrando los pies y se lanzó sobre la mullida cama. El aroma de aquel lugar lo inundó relajándolo en el momento y sin piedad. Levantó sus ojos azules y escaneo a aquella figura que se encontraba sentada sobre una silla un par de metros alejada de él.

- estoy aburrido, afuera hay un día increíble ¿qué tal si salimos a por un helado? – le invitó mientras cual niño pequeño hacia formas con sus dedos.

- debo estudiar, lo sabes – dijo en forma automática, mientras no despegaba sus ojos de las hojas que tenía sobre su escritorio. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba, y miraba a la castaña que se encontraba inmersa completamente en sus estudios.

- vamos Herms, si sigues estudiando así explotarás – le ánimo sonriendo.

- te he dicho que no Ronnie… ya te dije, el día luego del examen, seré toda tuya otra vez – sonrío sin moverse.

- arg – se levantó el chico – entonces te dejo en paz – se acercó a ella, le besó la mejilla y abandonó el cuarto sin decir más.

Volvió a tirarse sobre el sofá y prendió la televisión aun más frustrado que minutos antes, comenzó a cambiar los canales a toda velocidad mientras miraba sin darle mucha atención a lo que pasaban mientras pensaba en ideas de cómo convencer a la castaña para que salieran de ese aburrido departamento, cuando un anuncio le llamo la atención.

_Los postres siempre alegran el día y el ánimo de todos_

Había visto a su madre cocinarles mil veces a todos sus hermanos para alegrarles los días, para las fiestas y las tardes tristes de tormentas. Recordaba como siempre sacaban sonrisas en sus rostros sus comidas, como todo mejoraba en el momento del desayuno, almuerzo, cena, el té y la merienda, siempre era bien recibido un platillo de ella. Pensó en su pastel de calabazas y lo adictivo que resultaba para él.

- quizás… - murmuro hablando con él mismo.

Cuando por la televisión una fotografía le llamo la atención, era un pastel, lo sabía, pero tenía una espesa crema sobre él y si se le cortaba dentro lucía un relleno un poco amarillento. El hombre del programa le daba a todos y todos suspiraban anhelantes, decían algo como "_un postre típico, fácil y que nunca pierde el toque perfecto"_, se quedó mirando aquel postre como hipnotizado, de verdad se veía suculento y fuera de lo común.

Comenzaron a nombrar los ingredientes, y el pelirrojo como un torbellino corrió hasta la mesita donde estaba el teléfono, saco del cajón una libreta y un lápiz, y volvió al sofá a anotar todo, luego anoto los pasos y se quedó mirando como aquel hombre hacía el postre como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, Ron formó una mueca pero luego la borro instantáneamente.

Nunca había cocinado algo así, pero si con eso le arreglaba la tarde a Hermione_, no importaba nada_.

Luego de todo el programa, se fue a la cocina seguro de si mismo. Comenzó a buscar las cosas entre las gavetas, estaba feliz de haber ido a hacer las compras la tarde anterior y a pesar del regaño de su chica por traer muchas cosas inútiles ahora le servían como la _Harina, los polvos de hornear _y cosas varías que pensó que nunca usaría hasta la visita de su madre. Saco un bol y una cosa para poder revolver, y paso a paso comenzó a usar las cosas que decía en su libreta que debería tener.

Hizo la masa la cual tenía un color bonito a sus ojos, la estiró en el molde y lo puso en el horno, no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo tendría que dejarla ahí. Se había saltado aquella parte divagando en si lo que quería hacer estaba bien o no. Se preocupó.

Agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de su madre con rapidez, espero al tercer pitido cuando al otro lado de la línea contestaron.

- Aló? – la voz firme de su madre apareció.

- Mamá, Soy yo Ron – le saludó

- Ronnie, ¡que alegría que me llames! – le apremió, el chico se sonrojo un poco y luego volvió a su pregunta.

- Yo sé que tú puedes ayudarme con una duda que tengo ¿Cuánto tiempo debe estar la masa de un _pie_ en el horno? - preguntó avergonzado, Molly rio al otro lado.

- Unos 15 – 20 minutos ¿estás cocinando pequeño? – preguntó picara, al pelirrojo le ardían las mejillas.

- Estoy haciendo un postre para Hermione, lleva estudiando 3 días sin parar, creo que su examen es realmente importante – le informó – bueno, en ese caso seguiré con la preparación, cuando Herms termine su examen, nos daremos una vuelta por allá, saluda a Papá -

- te ha pegado fuerte ¿verdad? Para hacerte cocinar – sonrió con ternura - daré tus saludos, te que quede bien, adiós – y se cortó la comunicación.

Ron volvió a la cocina y a lo que estaba haciendo, saco la masa del horno cuando comenzaba a dorarse de forma peligrosa, agarró limones y les saco el jugo, para luego revolverlos con una leche espesa y muy dulce que ponía en su lata _leche condensada. _Luego de tener aquello junto, lo puso sobre la masa, ya que decía que aquello era el relleno. Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, todo le estaba saliendo perfecto, no había cometido ningún error y eso decía mucho de él.

- esto quedará perfecto – sonrió alegre.

Llego al último paso, saco los huevos del refrigerador y comenzó a separar la yema y la clara, cosa que perdió unos 10 huevos en eso hasta que pudo hacer dos bien, tomo las claras y las revolvió con fuerza hasta tener un merengue, le puso azúcar y siguió revolviendo con fuerza hasta que lo encontró perfecto. Lo puso sobre el pie, y con una cuchara le dio forma de puntas como vio por la televisión. Luego lo puso en el horno un par de minutos para darle algo de color a lo blanco de arriba.

Puso la mesa silbando, y luego fue hasta el cuarto de estudio, donde se encontraba su novia estudiando como loca. Toco la puerta con fuerza y entró sin decir nada, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, la castaña se volteo a verlo y levantó una ceja extrañada mientras fruncía los labios.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confundida

- vamos a tomar el té Herms – le tomo de la mano y jalo de ella levantándola de su puesto.

- Joder Ron… Estoy estu… -

- Nada de eso, llevas mucho tiempo encerrada aquí, necesitas comer algo y relajarte un minuto, luego te dejaré todo el tiempo, pero ya es hora de que respires un poco, debes estar cansada ¿no? – la empujo hasta la mesa donde se sentó mirándolo mientras sonreía.

- quizás tengas razón – le sonrió - ¿has comprado galletas? – preguntó mientras miraba el platito al lado de su taza de té

- pues no, he hecho algo para ti – le dijo con orgullo de él mismo, fue hasta la cocina y volvió con el _pie_ en su molde aun, el aroma que salía era exquisito y le llamo la atención a la chica que abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo – no sé como ha quedado, lo vi por la televisión, pero al menos espero que valga algo, es para darte fuerzas para tú estudio, sé que te irá genial y aprobarás – le dijo mientras cortaba un trozo y lo ponía sobre el plato de la castaña.

- Que hayas cocinado es una gran hazaña ya, por lo que lo demás da igual – le dijo mientras con el tenedor sacaba un pedazo y se lo metía en la boca - ¡JODER RON, ESTÁ MUY BUENO! – le miro sorprendida mientras comía más y más, deleitándose con la dulzura del merengue y la pequeña acides que brindaba el relleno de limón.

- le llamaban _pie de limón_ – comento mientras también comía – algo de bueno tiene que hayamos contratado la televisión satelital muggle también –

- lo es – dijo alegre, estaba sorprendida y enternecida – de verdad, que hayas hecho esto para mi es mucho, eres el mejor ¿lo sabías? –

- lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo y pensarlo cada vez que me veas – dijo con orgullo, la castaña a su lado se rio mientras seguía comiendo su nuevo postre favorito.

**¡Hola! No estoy segura realmente como quedó, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por intentar retratar como se hace mi postre favorito por un pelirrojo que no sabe mucho de cocinar. Sé que debe haber más fans de este hermoso postre en todo el mundo. **

**Esta palabra me la dio **Lore**, y como yo tuve un examen hace un par de días y mi hermana me cocinó un pie de limón, me inspiré para escribirlo así *-***

**¡Recuerden seguir dejando palabras! **

**Nos leemos, muchos besos.**

**Eimi. **


	3. Lluvia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la Reina J.K Rowling. **

**Lluvia**

No había nada más desastroso que la tarea de una semana estuviera mal, nada peor que sacarse una nota baja en un examen, nada más malo que perder un juego de Quidditch, no… si había algo peor para Ron Weasley, que la única chica que siempre le había interesado le gustara otro sujeto.

Porque era así, su mejor amiga y la única mujer que le robaba el sueño estaba interesada en un búlgaro famoso entre chicas y chicos, y siempre recordaría su nombre, ya que le quemaba como el fuego en su mente: **Victor Krum**.

Suspiro una vez más, él juraba que aquel hombre desaparecería de su vida después de la copa de los tres magos, pensó que había vuelto a su país y nunca más sabría de él. Pensaba, lo más seguro que ingenuamente, que Hermione no era como todas y pasaría de él, por un momento pensó que había aceptado su invitación a aquel baile de navidad por despecho. Pero ahora, luego de que Ginny, su pequeña hermana, le gritara toda la verdad, se había dado cuenta que solo era un idiota y un ingenuo. Quizás había sido muy lento, quizás fue por nunca decirle. O, y lo más seguro de todo, una vez más, era que ella nunca había ni tendría sentimientos a por él.

Porque había que ver todo con los ojos de la verdad, él solo había sido su segundo mejor amigo, el chico que la molestaba, el sucio pelirrojo Weasley y el mismo que siempre metía la pata, una y otra vez.

No sabía que hacer, no quería salir del cuarto de los chicos y bajar a la sala de estar, no tenía hambre, ni mucho menos ganas de caminar por el castillo. Recostado en su cama, como había estado todo el día, sentía la lluvia golpear su ventana. Había escuchado muchas veces a los chicos del cuarto hablar de chicas que no les correspondía, hasta lo había visto en la cara de Harry cuando su hermana había comenzado a salir con Dean.

Pero, nunca había entendido el sentimiento, nunca había entendido que era sentirse morir por una chica y era simplemente, porque nunca les había prestado atención, porque siempre las había visto como amigas. Y ahora, enterrado entre sus pensamientos y con la lluvia afuera, dándole un tinte peor al día, sentía como su corazón se carcomía dentro de su pecho, como si su mente quisiera explotar en cualquier momento.

_Ron Weasley estaba destrozado_.

- Ron – la voz de su mejor amigo lo saco de su trance, lo miro mientras bostezaba – no sé que mierda te sucede, pero es mejor que muevas tú trasero al comedor, te perderás la cena – le dijo el moreno, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

- no tengo hambre, ya se lo he dicho a Neville – se sentó en su cama y miró por la ventana, seguía lloviendo como si el mundo fuera acabar, de repente se le antojo dar un paseo allá afuera y mojarse un poco, respirar y despejarse – pero ¿sabes? Iré de todas formas, si no, me dará hambre a media noche – se levantó completamente mientras se desperezaba - ¿ya cenaste, tú? – sabía la respuesta pero quería confirmarlo.

- si, claro que si –le dijo más tranquilo – bajaré a la sala común -

Ambos bajaron pero Ron siguió su camino saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, bajo las escaleras y en vez de ir hacia el comedor, se desvió hasta la salida del jardín. Se paro en la esquina y miro como el agua caía con fuerza, sintió la brisa fría golpearlo con suavidad pero aun así lo hizo tiritar, camino un par de pasos hasta quedar bajo el agua, la cual lo baño por completo. Levanto su rostro hacia el cielo, cerrando sus ojos. Sentía las gotas golpear su cara con delicadeza, mientras de la misma forma sentía que todo lo que lo había estado atormentando se iba con el agua hacia el suelo.

Sonrió como no lo hacia desde que habló con su hermana, movió la cabeza intentando desaparecer hasta lo último que podía quedarse ahí y luego tomo aire.

- ¡RON! – un gritó seco lo saco de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos y miro en dirección al castillo, podía ver una figura delgada con una cabellera pelirroja llamarlo desde el otro lado, moviendo sus manos con la intención de llamarle la atención para que se acercara. Negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar con su hermana, con la "conversación" que habían tenido antes le bastaba por muchos días más. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque prohibido, aunque sabía que no entraría.

Se sentó bajo un árbol, y con su varita se seco la ropa y el cabello, las gotas no caían donde estaba gracias al frondoso árbol que había escogido para protegerse. Se tiró hacia atrás y se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol, suspiró, aun podía sentir el ardor de las palabras de su hermana, aun sentía la ira desencadenada que sentía por él mismo por ser tan Ron Weasley, aun podía ver en su mente a Hermione diciéndole que Krum la había invitado a la fiesta de navidad y más que eso, podía imaginarlos abrazados y/o besándose.

Después de mucho rato divagando entre todas las cosas, se quedó dormido.

Sintió el frío calarle los huesos, abrió los ojos con pereza y un fuerte dolor en la espalda lo hizo moverse de su posición, recordó de repente que se había quedado dormido en el jardín mientras llovía, estaba todo completamente oscuro, se levantó de un salto y casi cae por culpa del barro que se había formado alrededor del árbol que lo había guarecido de la lluvia. Se abrazó a si mismo por culpa del frío y comenzó el camino de regreso hasta el dormitorio.

Cuando entró el calor lo azotó, se sintió reconfortado en ese mismo instante, camino por los vacíos pasillos sin preocupaciones, no le importaba si lo veía algún profesor o prefecto. Cuando estuvo frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda dio la contraseña y entró mientras ella lo regañaba por la hora en la que se encontraba afuera, cuando estuvo en la sala común pudo distinguir el resplandor y el calor del fuego de la chimenea, se acercó mientras se frotaba sus frías manos sobre ella intentando entrarlas en calor, cuando se dio cuenta en el sofá se encontraba una persona dormida. Se acercó y notó a su mejor amiga, respirando acompasadamente, totalmente sumergida en el sueño que la arropaba con tranquilidad. Fue hasta el sofá de junto y tomo una manta que se encontraba en ella, le saco los cuadernos que tenía en su regazo y luego la tapo con esta, mientras la miraba dormir con tranquilidad.

Había tomado su decisión ya, era lo único que podía hacer para estar bien consigo mismo y al mismo tiempo con el grupo, porque ellos eran el trio de oro, y no lo iba a arruinar con sus niñerías, menos cuando Harry cumpliría sus 17 años para el otro año y Voldemort vendría a por el sin frenos, tenían que permanecer juntos, unidos y fuertes.

- Te quiero… mucho – le susurro al oído mientras le besaba la mejilla, para luego levantarse e irse hasta su cuarto.

Mientras subía se daba cuenta del vacío que crecía en su pecho, pero ya estaba tomada su decisión, la olvidaría y llenaría aquel hueco con otras cosas, quizás con el Quidditch, tal vez con otra chica que apareciera en su vida.

Algo haría, pero su mejor amiga ya era algo inalcanzable, sabía que siempre le vería como el mejor amigo y también sabía que ella estaba enamorada de ese búlgaro famoso que todas amaban. Iba, por primera vez en su vida, ser un buen perdedor y aceptaría su derrota.

Y con ese pensamiento, se durmió, más tranquilo pero no menos adolorido.

**Hola!**

**Tenía ganas de llorar un poco y ando media no sé qué, así que para que vean, lo he plasmado en el pobre Ronnie. Pero, lo mio no es nada con el amor ni nada, si no que es algo más allá y me tiene media melancólica y bleh.**

**La palabra Lluvia, la favorita de **Rosie**, así te dedico esta viñeta ¡espero te guste! Y si no, ya puedes retarme por interno, tú sabes.**

**Un saludo a todos/as, ya me debo ir a dormir, para tengo clases en la U bien temprano.**

**Besos**, Eimi**. **


	4. Diferente

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son todos creaciones de la fantástica J. K Rowling.

**Diferente**

Estaba prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos de la facultad, veía la hora en su reloj de mano y se daba más cuenta que tenía solo 1 minuto para llegar a su primera clase de su primer año de universidad ¿por qué prefirió dormir más en vez de salir antes? Ella siempre había sido ordenada con sus tiempos en su época estudiantil. Sentía su cabello el cual le costó tanto arreglar por la mañana, desordenarse con tanta facilidad lo que la enojó aun más, pero después de un tiempo todo le dio igual, se encontraba frente a la puerta con aun 15 segundos para poder encontrar un buen puesto y recuperar el aire.

La clase comenzó apenas llegó el profesor, 10 minutos tarde, fue una buena clase para ella, la siguió con facilidad apuntando todo lo importante y subrayando algunas cosas con color del libro que le habían pedido en especial para esa clase. Cuando acabó, después de casi 3 horas casi seguidas (a excepción de un intervalo de 15 minutos) estaba exhausta, guardó sus cosas en su bolso y se dispuso a ir hasta el parque se encontraba en la mitad del campus para poder hacer esa hora y media que tenía libre. Mientras bajaba por la sala, escuchó como un par de chicos se burlaban de otro, debían de conocerse desde otro lado ya que se hablaban con suficiente familiaridad, pero eso no implicó que la chica prestará atención a sus palabras.

- Weasley, Weasley, otro pobretón más de la familia , estoy seguro que has pedido todas las becas que hay para poder estudiar – se mofaba de él, y por lo que logró entender la chica, debía ser por el escaso dinero que debía tener su familia.

- no entiendo como conseguiste entrar tú y Blaise no lo logro ¡deben sentir pena por ti! ¡ERES UN MÁLDITO CIEGO! – le escupió prácticamente en la cara

- Escúchame Goyle, si tú hermano mayor tuvo problemas con los míos, no significa que puedas venir e insultarme como te diera la gana – le dijo muy serio el chico, del cual, ya en ese momento la castaña se encontraba mirando descaradamente, tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego.

- no me hables en ese tono Weasley, solo eres un pobre vagabundo más, quizás aquí te acepten al sentir lástima por tú condición, pero nadie podrá jamás aceptar tú pobreza, debes andar mendigando y robando por ahí como la gente de tú clase – dijo con desdén.

- hey tú, no le hables así ¿nunca escuchaste a tus padres hablar sobre modales? ¡Lárgate de aquí! – la gruño la chica.

- te has salvado Weasley porque una chica guapa te ha venido a salvar, pero ya hablaremos después – se rio con desdén, le guiño un ojo a la castaña y luego arrastrando a su amigo salieron del salón.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó con tono amable.

- no debes sentir pena por mi… sé defenderme de esos tarados, ya he estado 3 años con ellos en la escuela… pero aun así, debo agradecerte de corazón – le dijo mientras se paraba con dificultad, y guardaba su _notebook_ en un bolso que tenía a su lado.

- no lo he hecho por pena, escuché como te hablaban y lo encontré sumamente injusto… por cierto soy Hermione Granger, encantada –

- Ron Weasley – le saludó el chico, el cual comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con los ojos abiertos, lo que despertó una duda enorme en la chica ¿no era ciego ese chico? Eso había escuchado.

- oye tú… - pero no pudo terminar de formular la frase.

- veo un poco, no soy completamente ciego, veo las siluetas y los colores, no perdí completamente mi vista – le contó animado.

- eso es genial – se alegró por él, algo tenía ese hombre que la hacía estar más feliz de lo usual, además de que al ver sus ojos abiertos pudo notar que estos habían sido azules, lo más seguro que más oscuros de lo que eran ahora, pero igual de hermosos como los veía para su deleite.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y así los meses, la amistad entre ambos chicos floreció como las flores en primavera, conversaban cada día en la universidad y habían hasta aprendido a llamarse para contarse las cosas. Ninguno de los dos había tenido alguna vez un mejor amigo, él era ciego y de una familia de no muchos recursos que vivían en un barrio rico, al heredar la casa de su tía abuela quien había fallecido varios años antes de que Ron naciera y ella, la castaña, era una chica muy introvertida y que a consecuencia del trabajo de su padre, se había cambiado muchas veces de escuela sin llegar a tener amigos fijos.

- nunca había tenido un amigo como tú – le confesó la castaña, mientras se encontraban sentados en el césped del campus universitario, sintiendo el calor que les propinaba el enorme sol que había en el cielo.

- ¿un chico ciego y además pobre? Somos pocos en este mundo, Herms – se burló de él mismo, la chica se rio y se acercó a él hasta que sus hombros se juntaran.

- no me refería a eso, ya lo sabes idiota – le dijo con ternura – eres autentico, no he conocido a nadie así, ni he escuchado de alguien – le confesó.

- pues ya sabes, yo estaré para ti cuando quieras, para eso están los amigos – se quedó callado un momento y la chica también - ¿sabes? Ahí algo que siempre he querido hacer y no había encontrado el valor para hacerlo – le dijo de repente.

- ¿qué pasa Ron? –

- conozco tú silueta borrosa que es lo único que puedo ver, sé que tú cabello es de color café, pero no sé nada más de ti ¿me permitirías conocerte de la única forma que puedo? – soltó de pronto, la chica lo miro sin decir nada y asintió con la cabeza.

El pelirrojo estiró sus manos y las poso por sobre su cabello, lo acarició con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos y ella también sin darse cuenta, bajo sus manos hasta su frente y recorrió con suavidad hasta sus ojos donde tocó sus parpados acariciándolos, en sus mejillas se detuvo un momento titubeante y luego llegó hasta sus labios, con un pulgar los recorrió acariciándolos con tanta tranquilidad como si la castaña se escaparía si terminaba. Volvió sus manos hasta su regazo y volvió a abrir sus ojos, donde solo podía ver su silueta quieta.

Hermione abrió los ojos con el corazón latiendo como si se fuera a salir por su garganta, nunca había sentido tantas cosas juntas en su vida y de la mano de aquel chico, todo había aparecido de un momento a otro. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No lo entendía. Se le quedó mirando como hipnotizada, mientras el silencio de los comía a ambos.

- eres realmente bella – soltó de repente el pelirrojo, captando la atención de la castaña que levantó la vista con mucha rapidez lo que la mareo – había hecho esto muchas veces desde que quedé ciego, es una forma de poder saber como son las personas por fuera sin tener solo una simple silueta de referencia… pero nadie se ha llevado mi atención – le dijo bajando la cabeza, quizás era una forma de demostrar vergüenza de su parte, Hermione no lo sabía – eres hermosa por dentro Herms, y por fuera también – susurró lo último.

La chica se sonrojó como un tomate, le tomó una de sus manos y la atrajo hasta su mejilla sin decir nada, luego sonrió – tú también lo eres… y yo si puedo verlo desde aquí – susurró avergonzada, nunca había dicho nada parecido, pero como dicen siempre hay una primera vez.

Las manos del chico le recorrieron los hombros hasta los brazos, donde con fuerza la atrajo hasta si mismo y la abrazó con todo el cariño que poseía, solo para ella. Para Hermione él era un chico diferente, pero no como todos lo veían día a día, si no que otra diferencia una que no se veía, una que ella sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Tenía un _no sé qué_, que la llenaba por cada poro, un _no sé qué_, que le hacía latir el corazón con tanta rapidez y quizás ese _no sé qué_ era el que había hecho de que poco a poco se volviera dependiente de su compañía.

Y así cada día su relación diferente se volvería más fuerte, mientras esperaban que las horas libres pasaran abrazados en el jardín del campus de la universidad.

**¡Our! No sé que tal quedó, pero a mi me dio ese **_**no sé que**_** *-***

**Cada día me enamoro más de la parejilla, y no sé de repente como explicar tanto amor. Les dejo la nueva palabra para la nueva viñeta ¡que la disfruten! Ahí verán si gané tomates o flores. **

**No tengo muchas ganas de escribir en realidad, estoy cansada y muero de sueño. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Besosss, **Eimi**. **


	5. Juntos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son todos creaciones de la fantástica J. K Rowling.

**Juntos**

Recordaba que miles de veces cuando era pequeña sus padres se lo habían repetido, recordaba que cuando iba al jardín de infantes también las señoras que le cuidaban se lo decían, y siempre había cumplido, ella siempre había sido la niña perfecta y había cumplido las expectativas de todos.

Pero, por primera vez en su vida, no quería cumplir las expectativas.

De verdad no quería, quería sentirse como una niña pequeña, acurrucarse en su cama y con las frazadas por sobre la cabeza perderse en ese mundo subterráneo horas y horas. Quería llorar como lo solía hacer cuando sus padres en la época de las niñerías le gritaban o cuando se caía de los juegos de la plaza. Pero, desde su punto de vista, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no era exactamente algo parecido a lo que había sentido alguna vez en su niñez, es más, nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Sintió sus pasos otra vez pasar por sobre la alfombra mullida de la habitación, pero no quería verle, no quería ver a nadie, quería solo escucharse a si misma y así sanarse. Le ardían los ojos de tanto llorar, le dolían los brazos y las piernas de tanto estas en la misma posición, le molestaba la posición de su columna y su cuello pero no quería moverse de ahí, quería morir en ese mismo lugar, quería no volver a respirar y así poder ser feliz de una vez.

¿Pero qué sacaba estando ahí? Nada, y ese era el punto, no quería ser nada.

Lo había escuchado de muchas personas, todos sus amigos habían venido a decírselo y sus padres también, los cuales se paseaban a cada momento por la habitación con la intención de que saliera de aquel lugar, pero ella no quería, realmente no quería. Y lo que más le dolía, en todo el mundo, es que él no hubiera venido a decirle ni una palabra, pero no le dolía que no viniera en si, lo sabía, lo que me dolía y molestaba era que cada uno estuviera encerrado en su dolor solos. Porque lo había visto en películas y libros muchas veces antes de que le pasara, porque cuando sucedió le dijeron que no tenían que estar solos, que tenían que acompañarse y seguir como antes.

Pero, después ese momento, su madurez se fue al suelo y todo lo que había crecido en su vida, retrocedió como si la magia existiese dispuesta a hacerle retroceder.

No estaba dispuesta, no tenía la fuerza y estaba sola en todo esto, el mundo se había congeniado y las fuerzas desde el más allá se habían unido para hacer su vida miserable y romperle cada sueño que había creado desde el momento que supo lo que iba a pasar.

De repente sintió peso sobre la cama, se asustó, nadie había pasado de pararse desde la alfombra y mirarla y/o hablarle intentando infundirle fuerzas, se hecho hacía atrás usando el espacio que quedaba mientras sus músculos adormilados comenzaban a despertar. No quería que nadie la viera, sabía que estaba horrible, con los ojos hinchados, la cara demacrada, más delgada por no comer en una semana y el cabello enmarañado hasta por si acaso (se había dado duchas cuando todos dormían para despejarse, pero no funcionaban). No quería hablar, no quería mirar, no quería nada.

De repente las frazadas se abrieron, dejándola en la plena oscuridad de la habitación, era de noche, no se había percatado de aquello, levantó la cabeza ya que no veía nada e intentó acostumbrar sus ojos a aquello, había una silueta sobre la cama, era delgada y no la pudo reconocer a simple vista, hasta que su aroma le inundó por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Sintió como de sus ojos volvían a caer miles de lágrimas, como su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar por el dolor y se desplomo sobre la cama, su garganta se cerró una vez más y volvió a sentir el golpetear alocado de su corazón contra sus costillas. Pero entre tanto dolor, había una luz, un pequeño alivio, al poder verlo otra vez, ¿cuánto sería que no le veía? ¿Qué no sentía su olor? ¿Qué no le abrazaba y se hundía en su calor? ¿Una semana? Quizás más.

Sintió sus brazos rodearla y acostarse a su lado, y sabía que estaba con ella en ese momento, sabía que al fin ambos se habían localizado para llorar y sufrir juntos, sabía que lo que sintió ella fue diferente a lo que sintió él, pero no menos terrible, se sintió un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos, supo que si estaban juntos todo se podría arreglar, quizás no hoy o mañana, pero al final del túnel había una luz que les llamaba a sonreír y poder volver a vivir, solo si estaban juntos.

Lloraron juntos toda la noche hasta dormirse, y así la luz les dio la bienvenida colándose tenuemente por las cortinas, pero su cansancio de cuerpo y alma era tanto que no los dejó despertar para poder verle.

Cuando la señora Granger entró al cuarto para poder llevarle la bandeja de desayuno típica, que sabía que su hija no comería, los vio acostados y abrazos, y sonrió, desde aquel momento, ni ella había vuelto a conocer su propia sonrisa, pero al ver al chico pelirrojo acostado con su hija sabía que las cosas irían mejor para ambos. Salió del cuarto corriendo y volvió con su esposo, ambos los vieron abrazados con fuerza, como sabían que era su matrimonio, fuerte, porque sabían que tendrían el poder y la resistencia para poder salir adelante, ya que el amor por sobre todo los rebosaba y los hundía y mantenía juntos desde que quizás se vieron por primera vez a los ojos. La escena era encantadora y sumamente triste a sus ojos, pero no esperaban más, habían estado separados una semana, cada uno sumido en un hoyo negro del cual parecían no salir, cada uno se había destruido hasta tal punto ya no hablaban ni comían, quizás estando juntos volverían a flotar y salir adelante como todos esperaban.

Nadie les iba a pedir que crecieran, nadie le pediría a la perfecta Hermione que volviera a ser serena y al desordenado de Ron que se pusiera los pantalones en ese momento, volverían a crecer cuando tuvieran la fortaleza, nadie dijo que perder un hijo era cosa fácil de sobrellevar.

Ambos volverían a ser fuertes y felices cuando el tiempo pudiera sanarles aquel dolor, pero **todos** sabían que solo juntos podrían lograrlo.

**Tengo peeeeeeeeena, siempre he encontrado que al morir un niño se muere parte del alma del mundo ¡ellos lo son! (no es que yo sea una Abuela, pero así lo siento). Para mi es así, siempre que sucede. Todo esto va por desgracia de la terrible muerte de una pequeña de 6 años hija de un actor y una chica famosa de la televisión, al ver la cara demacrada de cada persona cercana a su alrededor no pude pasarlo por alto. Y también lo he visto en la cara de mi mamá muchas veces, ella es médico y trabaja con niños, y por iniciativa propia trabaja en un hospital público, donde muchas veces ha visto como mueren pequeños ya sea por accidentes, enfermedades o culpa de sus padres y/o familiares. Es terrible. **

**Vale, me dejo de llanto. Escuchen **"El rin del angelito"** de Violeta Parra, ella también perdió a una de sus pequeñas hijas, y escribió está canción para ella. **

**Y después de todo eso, ewr… ¡dejen más palabras! Que (sin ganas de ofender) no todas me inspiran, y aun me faltan bastantes para cumplir mis metas.**

**Nos vemos por los lares de ff o twitter, ahí estaré dispuesta a sacarles una sonrisa. **

**Besos, **Eimi**. **


	6. Violín

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la Reina J.K Rowling. **

**Violín**

Hermione siempre había intentado ser una chica serena, hasta en los peores momentos su actitud había sido intachable y se había comportado de la mejor forma.

Pero… entre tantas cosas, nunca se había puesto en la situación en la que estaba, no sabía como sentirse en ese momento y esa la estresaba hasta niveles inimaginables. Volvió a darle vuelta a la sala de estar y suspiro con fuerza.

Llevaban ¿casi dos años juntos? ¡No! Ese día cumplían 2 años juntos y ¿dónde estaba su amado pelirrojo? Pues como lograba ver, no estaba en casa. Y eso la tenía de mal humor, y más que eso, el hecho de que en el último mes por cada tarde el llegara 2 horas después de que salía del trabajo la tenía crispada de los nervios.

Agarro con fuerza el paquete que había dejado sobre la mesa y bufó, esto ya la estaba molestando de sobre manera ¡no! Era peor.

- ¿¡qué se cree ese idiota!? – chilló, golpeo el suelo con su pie impaciente y volvió a apretar el paquete en sus manos – ¡no voy a esperarte más, Ronald Weasley! – grito, sabía que estaba sola que nadie la escuchaba – ¡quizás en que mierda andas! –

Miró el reloj y este ya marcaba las 11 p.m., le había estado esperando desde las 8 p.m. con la cena preparada, con el obsequio y todo de sorpresa, había entrado al departamento de él sin avisarle para que cuando llegara del trabajo la viera ahí con todas las cosas, con su comida favorita.

¡Y todo lo había preparado para nada!

¡Porque el idiota tenía otra cosas más importantes que hacer!

¡Y al parecer había olvidado su aniversario!

Suspiró derrotada, el pesimismo se apoderó de su cuerpo, dejo el obsequio sobre la mesa justo al lado del plato en blanco que esperaba por la comida en la cocina. Movió la cabeza olvidando todo, y tomó su bolso que estaba sobre el sofá. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Camino arrastrando sus pies hasta la puerta de entrada, cogió su copia de la llave y abrió la puerta, donde frente a ella, la miraban dos enormes ojos azules como el cielo de manera atenta, bajo la vista y distinguió al tiro esas pecas regadas por esa cara, por esa nariz y esos labios.

- ¡Herms! – le saludó alegre, mientras se inclinaba para poder besarla en los labios, la castaña se echo hacia atrás iracunda.

- ¿Herms? … - sentía su sangre hervir - ¿solo eso me vas a decir? – su voz subió el volumen - ¡LLEVO ESPERANDOTE HORAS! – gritó, mientras sentía sus ojos picarles, le odiaba, le odiaba con todo su corazón.

- eh… pues… me atrasé en el trabajo – se rascó la cabeza, y no la miró, ella sabía que cuando él movía sus ojos y no le miraba, le estaba mintiendo.

- ¿quién es? – preguntó de repente, se sentó en uno de los sofás cerca, estaba ya destruida, Ron le estaba mintiendo y esa era toda la verdad.

- ¿quién es, quién? – preguntó el chico mirándola sin entender.

- tú nueva chica, Ron – dijo escondiendo sus ojos tras su cabello – yo sé que mientes siempre al decir que te atrasas en el trabajo, se saber cuando mientes, no me hagas sentir más idiota de lo que me siento – le dijo mirándole, con la sonrisa quebrada y los ojos a punto de dejar escapar lágrimas.

- ¿Herms? ¿Qué mierda andas pensando? – preguntó con voz suave

- ¡yo sé que ando pensando! ¡Sé que tienes otra chica a por ahí con la que te has visto este último mes cada noche! – gritó, su cuerpo le temblaba debido a todo.

- …. Creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas – fue lo único que le dijo el chico – de verdad, estás malinterpretando todo –

- ¿qué? ¿¡Yo!? Joder Ron, para de mentirme, ¿vale? – susurró con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos – solo ve y dime la verdad –

- eh… pues, la verdad – dijo nervioso, se rasco la pierna y tosió un poco – esta bien te diré la verdad – susurró, abrió su mochila cual aun llevaba colgada de su hombro y saco como una maleta, que tenía la forma de una guitarra pero más pequeña.

- ¿ah? ¿No ibas a decirme que…? – iba a decir, pero el chico le cayó.

- Estaba asistiendo a clases de Violín, escuché de Ginny que es uno de tus instrumentos favoritos, y quería tocarte un poco, pero no logré aprender la canción completa para hoy, así que fui a tú casa a buscarte con una invitación a cenar afuera, pero no estabas, y te esperé, no llegaste, luego vine para acá a dejar todo y volver a tú casa, pero acá estabas y como veo, pensabas un millón de tonterías sobre mi, pero no es así y todo eso. – dijo tomando aire, la castaña a su lado miraba maravillada el Violín en sus enormes manos.

- ¿ibas a tocarlo por mi? – Preguntó maravillada, el pelirrojo frente a ella asintió - ¡ay Ron! Pensé tantas idioteces – se tiro sobre él y lo abrazó.

- no importa bonita, tú tienes que saber que nunca te engañaría, no hay chica más perfecta y gruñona que tú – le abrazó de vuelta

Estuvieron así un buen rato, acariciándose con cariño en el abrazo, y besándose a lapsos cortos.

- por cierto, yo sé tocar algo – le dijo la chica alegre, tomo el instrumento y se sentó en el sofá dispuesta a tocar, mientras a su lado se sentaba su pelirrojo favorito dispuesto a poder escucharla, como siempre lo hacia.

**Holasss! **

**Esto lo escribí de una inspiración que salió de un no sé qué, pero me ha gustado :3**

**Estoy acá disfrutando del sol de mi jardín, y a mi lado está mi gato acostado, y parece que sueña porque lo escucho gruñir a momentos.**

**Bueno, los dejo de aburrir ¡dejen más palabras!**

**Besos, **Eimi**. **


	7. Someday

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la Reina J.K Rowling. **

**Someday**

La noche aparecía con fuerza, tragando la luz del cielo y trayendo consigo a la potente y hermosa luna de Abril. Era primavera, y el cambio de horario ya había sido puesto, por lo que el sol se ocultaba ya más entradas las horas.

En el comedor de una casa, se encontraban tres chicas, sumidas en libros y hojas de papel suelta. La mesa era un verdadero desorden, lleno de todo esto, había además tazas con café, una botella de gaseosa, lápices de colores, chocolate y dulces varios tirados por ahí.

Se encontraban calladas hace más de 30 minutos, cuando una de ellas levantó la cabeza, tomó su tazón y bebió un poco de la cálida bebida. Luego miró a sus amigas y soltó una risotada al aire, desconcentrando a las chicas que la miraron confundidas.

- lo siento, me da mucha risa vernos tan concentradas y calladas – les dijo.

- pues, me parecía ya raro que llevaras tanto sin hablar Ginny –

- ah, cállate Hermione, no es culpa mía que seas tan buena para estar concentrada, yo necesito mis break… ¿verdad Luni? – preguntó

La chica rubia asintió enérgica, mientras dejaba su bolígrafo sobre un cuaderno y sacaba un trozo del chocolate que había en la mesa.

- llevamos ya 5 horas estudiando, podríamos hacer un break más largo – sugirió la pelirroja

- está bien, está bien, pero luego volveremos de lleno al estudio – suspiró la castaña, mientras ordenaba sus hojas y las dejaba sobre la mesa. Mientras hacía esto su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, lo miró y contestó con una sonrisa en los labios – ¡Cormac! – saludó alegré, no se fijó en la cara de repulsión de su pelirroja amiga cuando dijo su nombre, y cuando la rubia a su lado tosió con molestia – estoy estudiando con las chicas, si… en la casa de Luna, si, no, no estamos donde Ginny… ahá, ni un chico Weasley a la redonda – mientras hablaba sus otras amigas intercambiaban miradas – bueno, te llamaré más tarde, adiós, saluda a tus padres, te quiero – y cortó.

- ¡al fin has cortado! – le aplaudió Ginny.

- Ginevra, ¿qué te he dicho de ser tan hostil con Cormac? – dijo molesta – ya llevamos 3 meses saliendo, es mejor que lo aceptes y ya –

- ¡JAMÁS PODRE ACEPTARLO! – soltó sin poder evitarlo, dejando a sus dos amigas sorprendidas por su arranque de ira.

- ¿qué? – se quedó sin voz la castaña

- eso, ya me has escuchado, nunca podré aceptarlo, así de simple – volvió a decir ya calmada - ¿verdad Luna? –

- bueno… - se quedó pensativa – es verdad de todos modos – dijo con resignación, mirando a su amiga que entornaba los ojos.

- sigo sin entender porque no lo aceptan y ya, es MI novio, no el de ustedes – suspiró, se levantó para servirse un poco de gaseosa y volvió a sentarse, para luego mirar a sus amigas que se miraban entre ellas - ¿chicas? –

- eso ya lo sé Hermione, solo que…. Bueno, nunca podré aceptarlo mientras siga siendo hermana de Ron, lo siento mucho – cuando la pelirroja soltó aquel nombre, la castaña la miró de inmediato, y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- oh vamos Ginny, salí con tú hermano 2 meses y nunca formalizamos nada – suspiró, mientras jugaba con el vaso entre sus manos.

- pero aquella relación de solo 2 meses, como llamas tú, demostró mucho más que muchas otras que he visto – soltó Luna, captando la mirada de sus otras dos amigas – es como… si fueran el uno para el otro, como Ginny y Harry – sonrió lo último, mientras la chica pelirroja se sonrojaba y sonreía con felicidad.

- ¿ya vez Herms? ¡Hasta Luna lo ha visto! - dijo alegre saltando su silla - ¡solo debes botar a ese idiota rubio! –

- es más complicado de lo que creen chicas – suspiró.

Todas se quedaron calladas, mirándose entre si, escuchando el sonido de las burbujas del gas explotar en la bebida, el ruido de la suave brisa primaveral que comenzaba a salir, el ruido de los últimos pájaros que quedaban por la calle, el maullar del gato de Luna dentro de la cocina. La castaña miro a sus amigas, que cada una se encontraba enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿qué tiene de complicado? – Preguntó de repente la rubia – es amor, solo debes seguirlo hasta donde te lleve –

- me gusta Cormac – dijo confiada – lo que sucede con Ron es que… no era el momento – dijo lo último en voz baja, Ginny a su lado levantó la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

- ¿no era el momento? ¡JODER! – dijo asombrada por lo que decía su amiga, no cabía en si misma como era que decía que no era el momento, cuando para ella no había nada más claro que lo que pasaba entre su hermano y una de sus mejores amigas - ¡eran perfectos, Herms! – le dijo lo último sin medir sus palabras.

- cuando acabamos lo nuestro con Ron, él me dijo eso…. Que "no era el momento" – suspiró, mientras bajaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba, ya que era algo que nunca le había contado a nadie – más también me dijo que "me querría para siempre" – soltó en voz baja.

Frente a ella sus dos amigas la miraban atentas a lo que decía, a Luna le chispeaban los ojos imaginándose una escena romántica de una de sus películas que había visto y Ginny volaba por el lugar buscando razones por las cuales ellos debían de estar juntos.

- y ¿saben? – dijo, mientras sonreía – yo pienso lo mismo, vamos a estar juntos más adelante, pero aquella vez no era el momento, éramos pequeños e inmaduros… pero siempre voy a quererlo, siempre va a gustarme, aun lo hace, solo que… no es el momento, se dará ese momento. Algo me lo dice, si no, no sería coincidencia que estudiáramos lo mismo, sin ponernos de acuerdo y ni siquiera en la misma Universidad, nos veremos más adelante y todo se podrá dar. Además, tengo a su hermana pequeña como mi mejor amiga, las cosas van a suceder, y yo confío en eso, lo espero ansiosa – sonrío al cielo, como una niña luego de contar su mayor secreto.

- ¡JODER HERMS! Que romántico es todo esto – soltó Luna, embelazada por las palabras de su amiga.

- yo no sabía nada de eso… pero si es así, esta bien, esperaré tranquila y todo eso – suspiró Ginny - ¡pero EH! No voy a ser amiga de ese idiota oxigenado JAMÁS – le sonrió, mientras la castaña asentía.

- bien, basta de break, volvamos al estudio – dijo Hermione con voz autoritaria, sus dos amigas asintieron y bajaron sus cabezas a sus cuadernos una vez más,.

El silencio volvió a ser el protagonista del lugar, aunque en la cabeza de una de las chicas, esos recuerdos de aquellas palabras rondaban por su cabeza sin poder concentrarse. Una sonrisa se encontraba plasmada en su rostro sin poder borrarla aunque quisiera.

**Y Hola volví, me di un tiempo de break y escribí esto. Que en realidad salió de una conversación con unas amigas el otro día que estábamos "estudiando" en mi casa por la noche, necesité escribirlo y hsdhsadhadhasdh *vomito arcoíris* lo encontré tan romántico y bonito, no pude evitarlo D: . **

**Uds dirán que tal quedó y todos esos pormenores. **¡DEJEN PALABRAS QUE NO TENGO!

**Besos, **Eimi.


End file.
